


Plant! Reader X Groot

by Gekko7395



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Baby Groot (Marvel), Cute, F/M, Other, Plants, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekko7395/pseuds/Gekko7395
Summary: You've spent the first year of life alone, when suddenly a few new friends appear! Especially the one covered in bark...





	1. The beginning

I live through the planet. That is where I gain my life force, my nutrition, my emotions. At least, that's where I thought I got my emotions...

When I was just blooming I met a another sapling, he had said that his name was "Groot". I was very shy as a sprout, so I just waved. He started to look concerned, and said that he wanted to know my name. Very quickly and quietly I responded "(Y/N)." Looking down, he was about a leaf taller than me (3 inches), he gave me his hand, which I very softly held and shaked.  
He made me smile, he made me happy.

Even as we grew he would sometimes convince his friends to come and visit me on my home planet. I couldn't get too far away from the life on my home planet or I would start to dry out; and after about a week I'd barely be able to move. The most recent time he visited he was about a full hedge high! (6 feet) I was a little under a hedge. As soon as he said something to me that day, heh heh, his voice kept cracking! I couldn't help but giggle.

I noticed, as well, that he had some sprouts budding on his face. I had a couple too, though, so. . .

~Flashback~  
Second Person POV

You always felt hot this time of year. The sun was high, and you were running to the river to get some water in your system. As you approach the edge of the water; Movement, on the opposite side of the river. You stop, and peek from around the side of the tree you're hiding behind. You could barely make them out, but there was definitely another plantoid being over there.

You started making your way over the river, via rock hopping; Meanwhile...

"I am Groot, doo-dee, I am Groot, doo..." A fairly short sapling plantoid was also getting some water on this very hot day. Groot splashed some of the water that was in front of him, scaring some of the local tadpoles, and immediately feeling somewhat guilty. At the sound of rustling behind him Groot turned his head to see Quill and Rocket walking up.

"I am Groot!" He said with attitude and shock, covering his body with his hands. "So what if you were taking a bath?! You're always naked, no one cares!" Rocket replied, shaking his head and filling up his thermis with clear fresh water. "Mph!" Groot mock angrily flopped down into the water again, and suddenly heard a tiny gasp from his right, in the bushes. This makes him flinch at first, and then rush toward Rocket, who is very thoroughly cleaning his soaked paws.

"I am Groot! I am Groot!" He frantically pulled on Rocket's sleeve, and pointed toward the bushes. "What? You didn't hear anything, this planet doesn't have any intelligent life on it, now quit stretching my suit!" Rocket then stood up, grabbed his thermis, and started making his way to the Melano, which was in a nearby clearing. "Mmng!" Groot's hands turned into fists, and shook angrily at his sides.

Suddenly he remembered! He looked to his left and saw Quill, facing away and whistling while "watering" a nearby tree. "I am Groot!" "Huh?" Quill quickly finished, and asked Groot to repeat himself. (He was still learning at this point.) "I. am. GROOT!" He said pointing toward the bush he had heard something from. "Are you sure, buddy?" Quill followed Groot about half way there, until he heard a rustling sound as well. The two widened eyes, looked at eachother, and slowed to sneaking pace...


	2. Chapter 2

Groot, very slowly and quietly, parted some of the leaves just to see another plantoid being shivering in fear.

In a soft voice he said "I am Groot." You looked at him with big eyes, did a quick once-over, and nodded. Cocking his head to the side, he said "I am Groot?" ("Why are you scared?") You pointed a shaky finger to the tall pink being behind him. Groot looked at Quill, then at you, and back again before he turned and shooed Quill away by pushing his heels grunting. "Fine! Fine, I'll give you like, five minutes of privacy but then you're telling me everything!"

Quill broke past the edge of the trees as Groot crossed his arms and nodded matter of factly. "Hmph." He then hurried his way over to the bush that you were hiding in, and gave you a hand to take. Slightly less scared, you took his twiggy hand and stood up.

"I am Groot?" ("What's your name?") "Um, I'm (Y/N)" You gave him a small wave, your elbow close to your side. It looked like he was about to say something, when suddenly he reached out and plucked a brown leaf off of your shoulder with an alarmed look on his face.

He took your arm in his and hurriedly took you to the edge of the water. You slowly sat down in the water, having forgotten about the fact that you had come to the river to get some water. Immediately after sitting in the water you let out a relieved sigh. Groot then gave you a sweet smile and stood up rocking on his feet, back and forth, while you collected yourself. 

While you were admiring the tadpoles that had come up to you, like they did all the time, Groot showed a very awe struck look at this fact. You looked up to see him watching you, and them. You just replied to his silent question with a small shrug and smile. You close your eyes and soak up the delicious moisture from the fresh water, and a minute later you feel brand new!

As you rise out of the water and face your new friend, you hear someone coming towards the two of you. Your eyes squint, your body stiffens, and suddenly a (F/C) flower pops out of your arm. You quickly pluck and hand it to Groot before you leave into the bushes again. Groot's eyes are wide at the unexpected gift, when Quill shows up and tells him it's almost time for them to leave. Groot looks at the flower that you gave him, and nods. Following Quill back to the ship.


End file.
